Cellik
Cellik was a Toa of Sonics and one of the six Toa Koya, who were later known as the Toa Nova. Biography Cellik was created alongside the five other Toa Koya by the Great Beings on the island of Artakha. The duty of the Toa Koya was unclear at first, but soon became apparent when a swarm of Rahi and robots began causing an imbalance to the fragile nature of the island. They didn't know it yet, but the Rahi were in search of a special Kanohi hidden on the island. They soon discovered the true reason they came into being: to protect not the mask, but the Matoran of the island whom were the heart of the world's creativity. The raid was led by a Makuta named Kojol, once believed to be a protector of their island, and it was not their destiny to prevent him from stealing the Kanohi but rather to ensure no Matoran was harmed in the chaos. Initially, the Toa Koya were given primitive Toa Tools and found themselves hindered by their poor functionality. However, thanks to Fanua's craftiness and creative genius, he was able to use parts found from all over the caverns of Artakha to upgrade his team's weapons and armour, jokingly dubbing them the "Toa Nova" upon doing so. Over time, the team began to carry this name in a serious light, feeling that although their bodies and tools were initially created by the Great Beings, they became a new and united team thanks to Fanua's influence, and would never have grown so unified if they were created with these powerful Toa Tools initially. Cellik was the fastest of the Toa Koya and was the first to face down Kojol during the final battle. By creating a supersonic barrier and rushing into close quarter combat, he was able to stall Kojol long enough to allow the last of the Matoran to be transported to Metru Nui. Mask and Tools As a Toa Koya, Cellik wore the Kanohi Pollu, Mask of Deceit. With this Kanohi, he could make a specific creature believe anything he wanted it to, and thus create illusions or tell lies without suspicion. His weapons were a long stick that he could wield with on hand, and a shield that could defend against most physical attacks. After becoming a Toa Nova, Cellik's staff became a Sonic Blade, which he could swing fast enough to deflect projectiles, and his shield grew even larger and stronger.He now carried a Sphere Launcher as well that shot sound at supersonic speeds. Traits Cellik is cold and unloving, trusting not even his fellow Toa. This often leads to conflict, as Unity is one of the three virtues. Despite his hesitation, however, Cellik is a hard-worker who enjoys the thrill of battle, and is thus a valuable asset to the team. Cellik is extremely fast, able to "fade" in and out of the front lines and delivering damage to the enemy while easily evading attacks. He is, however, very frail, and the slightest hit can completely cripple him, leaving him in a constant state of pressure to avoid damage. This pressure sometimes proves too much, leading him to make mistakes. Cellik is very proficient at utilizing his Sonics energy offensively, but understands little about its defensive properties, further hindering his ability to survive in battle. Trivia *Although his primary color is grey, Cellik is the white representative of the team. *Cellik's role on the team is DPS, thanks to his ability to jump in and out of the battle without sustaining damage. *Cellik is one of the three Toa Nova who, at one point or another, carries a sheild. The sheild he carries lacks Fanua's magnetic properties, but is larger than both Fanua's and Botan's and can reflect projectiles. His sheild is also the most durable, but cannot be used offensively like Botan's. Category:Toa Koya Category:Toa Nova Category:Toa of Sonics Category:Toa Category:Sonics